Suspension
by Latsin
Summary: How does M.O.M feel after suspending Agent Mystery? How does Martin himself feel? Set at the beginning of 'They Came From The Gateway'.


A/N: Just a little something I had on my mind… Yeah, I know it's not great… Whatever. How did M.O.M and Martin feel when Martin was suspended on 'They came from the gateway'? My take on how that happened. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters, etc. are property of Marathon. And sadly, I'm not making any money from this.

As soon as M.O.M entered her office and saw the condition it was in, and who the culprit was, she growled. Not as hard as he could hear it, of course. However Java did and turned around. He was greeted by their currently very angry boss.

"Uh-Oh." He said.

_As if it could describe _this. _This is_ beyond _Uh-oh._

"Uh-oh doesn't even _begin _to cover it." She finally said. Martin, after noticing her entry walked in front of her, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

_Oh, no, Martin, you won't get away from this one_. She felt the anger building up inside her. _Why does he never learn? Why is it that he always manages to wreck something?_ Then she simply exploded.

"Martin Mystery, this is the last drop! Your careless behavior will end immediately!"** _Damn it! She'll kill me!_** He thought.

She clenched her fists in anger. And it could barely be worse. Right until he had to speak again, that is.

"B-But… It was an accident!" _Such weak defense. _She thought

"That's what you said the last ten times you _obliterated_ my office! It's time to change your ways!" There, she'd said it. She relaxed a bit. **_Damn, I know I'm not the most careful person in the universe, though that gives her no right to speak to me like that!_**

"Fine, you want me to change my ways? I'll change my ways."

She sighed in relief. _At last, some peace!_

"I'm glad to hear it." And so she was. That little 'I'll change my ways' would have sufficed for her. Until he, as always, had to mess it up _once again_.

"I'll change the way I'm at your constant beck and call," _Here we go again. _

"I'll change the way I always manage to solve my cases!" She had to roll her eyes at this. He had a superiority complex, and a big one at that.

"I'll change the way I save the world more often than Java forgets to change his shirt!" She looked at Java out of the corner of her eye and saw that, as she had imagined, Java didn't seem affected by Martin's comment. As to Martin… Well, he had answered back…

"Well, if that's the attitude you're going to have, I suggest you reevaluate things during your two weeks of _suspension_!" And she walked away. **_Dude, I'd rather be dead_**. He thought and lowered his head. **_Why did I have to speak? Why can't I be quiet for once? Now I've earned myself two weeks of boredom._**

Two hours later, Martin was watching a video of what had happened on M.O.M's office that very evening.

"_Suspension_!" And as the teenager rewound the tape, it could again be heard. "_Suspension_!" He looped that part of the video once, then twice, until he lost the count and didn't know how many times he'd done the same. **_Shit. Perhaps I should keep my curiosity at bay and just ASK the next time… Perhaps I should do nothing and just listen to the mission report and then leave…_**

Meanwhile, on her now clean office, M.O.M sat on her desk and did the exact same thing as the suspended agent. But she barely paid any attention to the tape.

_Was I too hard on him? He IS a good agent; I can't blame him for being curious. Well, come to think of it I can, but that gives me no right to suspend him… Working here is what he loves most… Great, now I'm starting to regret this…_

Right then, the alarm she'd set earlier that day chimed. In fact, she'd left her office so that she could start packing. She had a mission on Tibet that needed to be addressed as soon as possible.

She pressed a button on her desk and waited for the receiver of the call to appear. Soon Billy zoomed into her office.

"What is it, M.O.M?" He asked.

"I'm going on vacation, Billy." She said sternly.

"Wow, M.O.M, that's great!" He smiled at her. "Where are you going?"

"Jamaica." She lied. The mission was far too dangerous for anyone else, and so she'd rather leave Billy out of it. "I have to ask you a favor."

"Sure thing, what is it?" Billy said, eager to help.

"I want you to be the head of the center while I'm gone."

"Uh… Okay. I'll do my best. But, how long will that be?" Billy asked, a little unsure.

"I'll leave in about fifteen minutes and I'll be back in three days." _I just hope that's enough time._

"All right, then! Have fun!" He said and zoomed out. M.O.M again sat on her desk and played the tape once again.

"_Suspension_!" She grimaced at her own tone. That had been rude.

_I'm sorry, Martin. I guess this'll have to wait. _

She pressed another button on her desk and gave a password. The door to her rooms opened and she went in just to retrieve her bag and change her clothes. When she crossed back to her office, she heard one word, and glared angrily at the source.

"_Suspension_!" She sighed and walked to turn her computer off. She then called Billy and gave him the key to her office. He wished her good luck and she left the Center.

_**Maybe I should go and apologize to her… I've always been curious about everything… Maybe it's time to, as she said, change my ways. But… no, I am me, there's no way I can change that. The only solution would be… Yes! I could behave in M.O.M's office, that way she wouldn't get angry with me and I would not have to change at all! But, how to let her know? I could go and apologize to her, as I had planned, and tell her that I will at least try to be careful… That is exactly what I'm going to do. **_

Martin tried calling her through his U-Watch, but she did not answer. **_It's like she doesn't even want to let me apologize_**. He tried again, and again… Still, she would not answer. **_Okay, M.O.M. If you won't even hear me out, then you NEVER will. I won't apologize. Ever. You got it, M.O.M. I won't get in your way anymore. Peace and calmness for you, for a long time to come._**

_**Great, and exactly what will I do? **_

THE END… This took me about an hour, so I know it's not _perfect_, but anyway…


End file.
